To Lose and To Gain
by Royal Fishy Nat
Summary: Krad has a secret. It's the reason he hates Dark. After a battle he ends up telling Dark and things unfold. Oh did I mention. Dark loves his twin.
1. Falling to Be Stolen

A/N: This is not Shounen-ai this is based on Dark and Krad's relationships and what happened to get them involved in the feud between the Niwas and Hikaris.

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling to be Stolen

'Satoshi-sama?' came a voice in the back of Satoshi's mind as he tried to pay attention to a class he had already passed years ago. He didn't want to talk with Krad. Krad was cruel and an insane killer with an unhealthy obsession for capturing Dark. However as the calling of his alter ego became louder he silently started to answer him.

"What do you want, Krad?" Krad winced at the harsh voice of his tamer. He knew he was hated but he did it anyway. It was what they made him into over centuries they forced this behavior on him telling him that he would be rewarded with the death of Dark.

'Satoshi-sama, that bastard Dark left his note for tonight didn't he?' Krad smirked twirling his hair around his finger. He would catch Dark tonight he had to because it was getting worse and soon he wouldn't be able to do this and he would be locked up in Satoshi's mind until the next if there even was another generation of Hikari males.

"Yes, Krad he did." Satoshi sighed relieved that Krad didn't want to be obsessive. The way he was acting he seemed almost innocent, though this was far from the truth. Satoshi went back to concentrating on class. It was almost time to leave; Dark was stealing at nightfall the target was a painting The Divine Half it was called. An oil painting of the mingling with light and darkness Satoshi found it ironic Daisuke probably would say that it looked like Dark and Krad's personal fight.

As the bell rang Satoshi went straight over to the museum. Krad was already struggling to get out and Satoshi had just barely calmed him down enough to make him wait until they were away from other people. As the sun started to set a few minutes later the flapping of long black wings signaled it was time. Satoshi ran up to the roof know Dark would make his exit there and let Krad out to save up his own strength incase the blond went to far.

"Hello, Krad." Came the cool voice of the thief. Dark smirked Krad couldn't catch Dark if all Dark could do was move like a worm.

"Dark, tonight you will pay for your betrayal." Krad lunged as a confused Dark. This again? Krad always called Dark a traitor and told him that he betrayed someone a few months after his release every few generations.

"Krad, what the hell are you babbling about?" came the cool reply as Dark dodged and jumped off the roof only to be picked up by With. Krad followed but was stopped short as he felt the oxygen cut off and the metallic taste in his throat. He lost his ability to fly and fell gasping for air and coughing up his own blood.

'Dark, look at Krad-san and Sato-kun!' Daisuke screamed internally pointing to the falling murderer. At that moment Dark looked back to see Krad fall and instinctively went to help him. Dark didn't know why but he felt he had to protect Krad not out of pity or need for a good fight but out of love that he didn't understand. As he flew back home with the painting, Krad and an unusually quiet. Daisuke, during a situation like this it was awkward, to be in this situation but without Daisuke to talk to it gave him time to think. Why did he help Krad? What would he do with the hunter now? All of these questions floated where Dark could keep them a secret from Daisuke. After getting three quarters of the way home with these thoughts Dark decided he would take the key to the vault where Emiko kept most of the Hikari works with the exception of Towa. Then no one would bother him and Daisuke's family wouldn't know what he did.

When he set Krad down the angel had another coughing fit causing blood to run down his chin. This perplexed Dark to no end. What was wrong with Krad and why did he feel like he was forgetting something? 'Dark?' Daisuke had obviously realized what was going on. "Hm…" Dark stared at the angelic blond before answering Daisuke. "I…I don't know why or what I'm doing so please don't ask me." Dark sighed. What was he forgetting? It must be important… but then why would he forget? As if on cue Krad turned back into the blue haired Satoshi. Dark figured he'd let Daisuke handle Satoshi.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi groaned and sat up against the wall. He had a huge headache. It was probably Krad's fault.

"Oh, Sato-kun your awake. I'm so, so sorry but Dark brought you here after you and Krad fell. We're in his vault and to be honest I can't even get out." Daisuke answered nervously. In Satoshi's head Krad was getting restless and forcing himself to come out. When he transformed Krad it made Daisuke jump back at the glaring blond before turning into Dark. Dark sighed as Krad repeated the steps Daisuke had except without changing. Dark didn't care if the blond was scared as long as he spilled his secret out. Dark smirked ready to confront the angelic demon.

"Krad, what was that babble about earlier what have you been hiding from me?" Dark questioned Krad. Krad glared at Dark. After what he did how could he have the nerve to ask that, the stupid traitor?

"Dark you, traitorous bastard how could you forget what you did to me." He glared. After realizing Dark really didn't know he decided to explain. It had happened so man years ago before they were sealed.

"Okay, Krad-Chan I'll be back later. If you start coughing don't stay up." Dark smirked looking at his older brother before leaving with a girl from the Niwa clan. He wouldn't have left if he had known what she was and what this date would cause.

_About an hour later Krad heard a knock on the door he got up and was kidnapped by several Hikari males never to see his brother again. Among them was Koru Hikari who had posed as Dark Mousy in order to complete his girlfriend, Tali Niwa's plan. _

_Meanwhile on Dark's date was going well. Dark could not sense that his twin was in danger. He had a nice dinner with the girl Tali Niwa and now they were walking in the park. She told Dark how sad it would be when his magic got sealed and he became trapped in the mind of a tamer. Dark asked her what she meant. She told Dark and the younger Mousy ran off. It was however too late by the time he got there Krad his sickly brother was sealed. Dark out of misery was easy to seal by the Hikaris and Niwas. After the sealing they began to fight over who should keep the demons in their care. That's how the bond of brothers was broken and the war started. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay that was chapter one. I think that this chapter is horrible and may edit it soon. Okay a little less pissy Krad in the next chapter. But what is this mysterious cough? It's a secret. If you really want to know review now.


	2. Reuniting

A/N: This is not Shounen-ai this is based on Dark and Krad's relationships and what happened to get them involved in the feud between the Niwas and Hikaris.

Chapter Two: Reuniting

"Mama…" Dark called out franticly to his mother. "Where's Krad where'd brother go?" he was near tears.

"_Honey." Came the soft angelic voice of his mother. "Krad is very sick you know that. He had a horrible attack last night and he had to be sent to the hospital. Eat your breakfast and you may visit him." She called piling oatmeal on the younger twin's plate. _

"Okay!" Dark screamed before eating his food rabidly… 

"Oh, God Krad. I remember now and I'm sorry." Dark tried to calm the demonic angel. How could he have forgotten? It was a horrible crime to have done so. His brother must hate him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Dark! Because of you I've been stuck in the Hikari bloodline and forced to do their bidding! Now my tamers don't even know what I have to go through because of their relatives. They hurt their own family as well and I have to watch it!" he cried pulling away from Dark. He didn't want he thief touching him not after what had happened.

"Krad!" Dark yelled snapping Krad out of his rant. "I tried honestly I did. By the time I realized I ran there and you were already sealed. What else could I have done but let them do the same to me?" Dark yelled also on the verge of tears. He wasn't afraid to cry around Krad as long as Daisuke wasn't listening.

"_Dark-chan don't cry! We'll be together soon I promise." Krad said before the doctors took his twin out of the room so they could give Krad another surgery to try and cure him._

Krad glared angrily. "You lie! I saw you Dark! You helped them you were one of them, you sealed me." He cried. Why did Dark do it? Why was Dark lying about it now?

"No!" Dark said. "I didn't! It was Hikari, Koru! I swear." Dark sighed and turned away. Would Krad ever believe him?

Krad was about to hit him for lying but then an idea struck him.

_"Boys." Their mother said preparing to teach her sons. They both smiled looking up at their mother. "Boys, this is a trait you received from my side the angels side. You can't lie." Dark and Krad giggled._

"_But mama we don't always wash our hands before meals like you tell us to and we lie about it how can't we lie." Dark asked inquisitively. Krad nodded confused as well. _

"_Let me explain then my sons. If you lie your eyes will become red with sin. Since I don't look at you when you lie to me about washing your hands I can't know." She sighed. "Understand? And we'll talk about washing your hands later."…_

"Dark." Krad smirked. "Look me in the eyes." Dark nodded forgetting about his mother's lessons. When Dark looked up at Krad there was not a trace of crimson red in his perfectly violet eyes. Krad burst into tears again this time because Dark was right and he could love his brother again they didn't have to hate each other now.

A/N: Okay, Chapter 2. I know I promise Krad would be less pissy but you'll have to wait a bit longer. Special Notes, Love I know I added the eye thing but Krad's to thick headed to get it any other way. So everyone Read and Review.


	3. Sickly

A/N: This is not Shounen-ai this is based on Dark and Krad's relationships and what happened to get them involved in the feud between the Niwas and Hikaris.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sickly

Dark held Krad, his older who was now crying in his arms, He figured Krad believed him now by the way he was acting. He could feel Daisuke inside his head, well their head; getting curious. Dark blocked Daisuke, as much as he loved the kid, he didn't want the Niwas to find out. It was a now forgotten secret about Dark and Krad being brothers. Dark smirked to himself, he was amazing. Just one memory could make so many click in his head. Then he felt something sticky on one of the hands near Krad's head. He looked down and saw Krad was bleeding and falling into unconsciousness. Dark cursed silently under his breath. How could he have been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Krad's fits? He ripped off a piece of cloth from the silky black fabric of his shirt and wiped the blood off of Krad's mouth and clothes as well as his own clothes. Dark needed to get Krad to change back so his condition wouldn't get worse. It's good Satoshi wasn't affected or Daisuke would be pissed at Dark for bringing Satoshi out. Dark smirked whispering something into Krad's ear making the half-conscious blonde blush and change into Satoshi. Dark smiled. "Still got my touch." He smirked. Dark stood up and gabbed the young Hikari boy that now lay where Krad just was. He smirked leaving his vault. He then called With and flew off towards Satoshi's apartment where he and Daisuke had gone so many times to drop off homework. Dark picked the lock with ease and in just a matter of seconds the door swung open.

Inside the apartment was shrouded in darkness but the phantom thief had no trouble seeing. There were papers and letters all over the living room floor. Upon moving into the small mini-kitchen with Satoshi still in hand Dark saw piles of Chinese food boxes from various restaurants in stacks on the counter and dirty dishes overflowing the sink. Dark moved onto the bedroom passing a surprisingly neat bathroom on the way. It had nothing out of place, which amazed Dark. The bedroom was another mess. Dark set Satoshi down on the bed and started looking for a piece of paper and pen to write with. He found rather elegant white parchment and a white feather pen. Dark grumbled starting to write his note. 'God, where does this kid think he's from 1692. I can understand the pen but the paper! The Creepy Boy has serious issues.' He glared at the paper finishing the note and slipping it into the Hikari boy's hand. Dark left through the window. Dai-chan's parents would flip and call the National Guard soon. Dark strolled back to the Niwa household prepared for whatever they were going to do to him.

"Where the hell were you Dark Mousy! You and Daisuke were supposed to be home a few hours ago!" Emiko shouted being held back by both her father and husband. Dark sighed.

"I'm sorry Emiko-san, Krad followed me and I had some trouble." Dark smiled innocently knowing his lies would work. Emiko sighed.

"Okay, Dark I hate that you had fight that Hikari bastard but it's okay since you protected Daisuke." She smiled. "Now change back and go to bed!"

The next day Satoshi wasn't at school. Daisuke was staring worriedly out the window. 'Dark, why do you think Sato-kun is absent?' Daisuke thought to his other half. Dark sighed in response.

'_Because Krad's sick.' _Dark said pouting. '_We should bring home their work.'_

When Daisuke reached Satoshi's apartment he sighed. What wasn't Dark telling him? He had overheard the whole brothers thing so what wasn't Dark saying. He knocked and waited with no avail.

Dark smirked. _'Pick the lock Dai-chan I'll protect you if Krad's indecent and you can gawk at Creepy Boy if he is.'_ Daisuke blushed and picked the lock. Upon entering the house he noticed what Dark had seen the night before a mess. Daisuke heard coughing from the back room and had figured Dark had heard it too because he transformed. Dark entered the room quietly and then gaped in shock. The coughing figure on the bed wasn't Krad, but Satoshi instead. "Damn it!" Dark aid walking over noticing his message crumpled up on the floor as he went. "It's spreading!" Satoshi changed and Dark wasn't sure which one felt his presence. Krad lay on the bed now catching his breath from the fit. Dark was crying slightly. Krad sighed.

"Dark, don't worry we'll be okay, with you back now I'll find a way for all of us to live." Krad smiled before coughing again.

Dark shed a few tears before speaking again. "No, Krad I'll find a way!" he smirked. "There is a cure and I will get it; the only way I know how!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter Three done. The ending of the chapter was written while listening to "Shout it Loud" by Scudelia Electro. It's from King of Bandits Jing. If you've ever seen the series you may get what I was trying to do here. Playlist songs while writing this: White Night, True light; The D N Angel Ending (I can't remember the name); It's Love; Dimensions of Love; and Shout it Loud. See, Krad is less pissy. 


End file.
